marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man: The Series
The Spectacular Spider-Man: The Series, often shortened to Spectacular Spider-Man: The Series or just ''The Spectacular Spider-Man ''is a stop motion web series created by Max Carroll. The series serves as a continuation of 2008's critically acclaimed The Spectacular Spider-Man, picking up around a month after the ending of where Season 2 left off with the apparent death of Norman Osborn. The series also explores Peter Parker's attempts to start a relationship with Gwen, while also balancing his normal life with his life as a vigilante. Villains introduced into the series include the Hobgoblin, the Scorpion, Carnage, and Hydro-Man. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Gwen Stacy * Mary Jane Watson * Aunt May * Harry Osborn * Flash Thompson * Kenny McFarlane * Randy Robertson * Liz Allan * Sally Avril * Glory Grant * Sha Shan Nguyen * George Stacy * Jean DeWolff * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Joesph Robertson * Ned Lee Antagonists * The Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Carnage (Cletus Cassidy) * The Big Man (Frederick Foswell) * Stegron (Vincent Stegron) * Silver Sable (Sable Manfredi) * Hammerhead (Joseph) * Clash (Clayton Cole) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Carnage (Cletus Kassidy) Episodes Season 3 * 1. Transcript: With Tombstone's criminal empire crumbled and Osborn having "died" during his duel with Spider-Man, Peter Parker's life as a crime-fighter has gotten much more quiet than normal, with the exception of needing to round up the remaining super-villains still out there, without OsCorp to manufacture any more super-mercenaries for the Big Man. But just as Spider-Man begins settling back into his pre-super villain days, a vengeful Harry Osborn makes plans to eradicate the web-slinger once an for all for revenge for his father's death. * 2. Transmutation: After being recruited into Harry Osborn and Spencer Smythe's little "pet project", Norman Osborn's former security consultant Mac Gargan undergoes an experiment which bonds his flesh with a brand new, slimmer, and more flexible version of the Rhino's sub-dermal armor attached to a long, powerful tail modeled after the tentacles of Doctor Octopus. Harry then sends this "Scorpion" on a mission; eradicate Spider-Man. * 3. Forces Conspiring: Following Spider-Man's defeat of the Scorpion in Midtown, along with Gargan's mental stability flatlining, Harry and Smythe plan other ways to defeat Spider-Man. Bringing along Miles Warren from ESU, Harry sends the two scientists to construct a robot capable of destroying Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Peter is still batting zero with Gwen and is still receiving the cold shoulder from ex-girlfriend Liz Allan. * 4. Aftershock: After coming across schematics for the Shocker gauntlets, Midtown High engineering prodigy Clayton Cole decides to reverse-engineer the gauntlets into something which he could then use to become a super-hero. However, after failing to stop a robbery-in-progress (which also results in thousands of dollars in collateral damage.), Cole, now going by the name of "Clash", is soon unwittingly pitted against his hero; Spider-Man. * 5. Copyright Infringement: The battle for the underworld begins when a new, mysterious super-villain known simply as "Hobgoblin" appears, attempting to form a criminal organization of his own. At the same time, Silver Sable and Hammerhead return to settle the score and fight for the true title of Big Man of Crime. With all these new threats appearing in New York, Spider-Man barely has any time to think about his next move following Gwen's breakup with Harry. * 6. Chain Reaction: A new Big Man appears in New York, and Spidey has yet to uncover his identity. All the while, the Hobgoblin continues to make Peter's life a living hell by targeting Harry Osborn. In retaliation, Osborn, minus the Green, dons the identity of the Green Goblin himself once again to combat the Hobgoblin and protect Oscorp, and Spidey is literally caught in the middle. * 7. Thermal Genesis ''(1): * 8. ''Natural Thesis ''(2): * 9. ''Chemical Imbalance: After an accident at the docks leaves Oscorp demolitionist Morris Bench irradiated and locked in a permanent stage of "wetness", Bench eventually becomes his own, watery "Hydro-Man". After Spidey is defeated trying to fight Hydro-Man, he gets unexpected aid from a reformed Sandman, whom tries to reason with his fellow shape-shifter. However, their ensuing battle results in both shape-shifters becoming fused into one, giant "Mud-Thing", and the only thing standing it it's way is Spider-Man himself. At the same time, Peter is unsure of what to do in the wake of Gwen's breakup with Harry over his relapse into Globulin Green. * 10. Breeding Grounds: As Peter prepares to settle back for his Spring Break, news begins flooding the Bugle's doorsteps that the Lizard has been spotted in Florida, rampaging across the Everglades. Jameson sends Peter and Ned Lee to check out the disturbance, but what Spidey might not expect is something far more horrifying behind the truth of the beast. Meanwhile, in New York, an old "friend" of Eddie Brock's turns up at Ravencroft... * 11. Claim to Fame, Part 1: With both Venom and Carnage running amok in the streets of New York, Spider-Man can't decide which problem to tackle first; the loath sic sociopath or the ravening, murderous psychopath. After informally deciding to deal with the latter first before fighting Venom, Spidey finds Carnage to be an even tougher challenge than he originally thought. * 12. Claim to Fame, Part 2: With Spidey left seriously injured following his fight with Carnage, he turns to the aid of George Stacy to help back him up on the problem. However, when Carnage does re-appear, he attacks the police station and slaughters dozens of officers, forcing Spidey and Stacy to run and hide. Without any other options, they turn to the only one who has a chance at helping them stop Carnage; Venom. * 13. Claim to Fame, Part 3: Venom may want to punish Spider-Man for his sins against the innocent, but he doesn't want the innocents themselves being thrust into harms way. As he, Spidey, and Captain Stacy take their battle with Carnage to Central Park, it's a duel of the beasts as the symbiotes brawl. Season 4 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Season 5 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. :